


Why are you doing this?

by DemigodKirin



Series: GW2 Short Fics [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, slight warning for violence with the dagger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodKirin/pseuds/DemigodKirin
Summary: for these prompts over on my tumblr! - https://ashals-dream.tumblr.com/post/621650682470105088/angstfluff-prompt-listShort fic is shortunbeta'd
Relationships: Canach/Player Character (Guild Wars), Tomomi/Canach
Series: GW2 Short Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799038
Kudos: 1
Collections: Amanatsu Family





	Why are you doing this?

It was cold, the air was cold, everything around them was cold. But nothing compared to how cold the metal of the dagger against Canach’s neck felt. Like ice but he wasn’t afraid of the dagger. He wasn’t afraid of how close it was; he was afraid of losing the person who was holding it.

“I won’t hurt you, Tomomi.” I can’t, was what he had wanted to add. He wouldn’t hurt him not by choice but because he couldn’t. There was no way he would be able to harm him. Not his own husband.

There was a pause, the dagger – so elegantly crafted and yet terrifying at the same time seemed to be frozen in time, as if he was rethinking everything before the voice that once belonged to his husband spoke again, “I know.” But it sounded broken, it sounded like _Tomomi_ , not the dragon that seemed oh so sure that they wanted him on their side.

“Why are you doing this?” Canach took the brief moment of weakness from Tomomi to grab his wrist, pulling the dagger away before it could leave any lasting marks. Turning to grab his husband’s other wrist before he could reach for the sword that would definitely leave more marks than the dagger.

He hadn’t been expecting to turn and see his husband – broken and scared, looking at him as if begging for Canach to set him free.

“Because I have to”


End file.
